Souvenir de l'isba
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Défi souvenir]. La vie n'était pas facile en Sibérie. L'apprentissage non plus. Hyõga se souvient de ce jour particulier où il vit le vrai visage de son maître.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cet OS fait parti d'un défi lancé par moi-même. Il s'agit de retranscrire un souvenir heureux ou malheureux pour l'un des personnages de StS mais attention… La chose se corse car j'ai imposé un personnage détesté.

Nous avions notre liste donc, et une auteure à choisi pour nous. La contrainte était d'écrire au minimum 700 mots.

Personnage imposé : **Hyõga** par **Sheraz **(merci copine tiens, ah le cadeau !)

Type de souvenir : heureux dans une atmosphère mélancolique.

Autres intervenants : les fantômes de Camus et Isaak.

Nombre de mots : 1 400 sans le titre.

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinTouque.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOOoooOOO<p>

**Souvenir de l'isba**

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

* * *

><p>Les plaines désertiques de la Sibérie sont fouettées par un blizzard intense. Le jour décroît pour laisser place à la nuit sans fin. Sur la banquise, une silhouette déliée se dresse, droite dans l'immensité de glace.<p>

Pas d'armure qui brille, pas d'étincellement superflu, l'homme n'est habillé que simplement, d'un pull fin et d'un pantalon surmonté par deux grosses bottes fourrées comme son maître avant lui.

Le vent bat son visage, des cristaux de neige se solidifient au contact de sa peau mais il ne ressent pas le froid mordant. Il ne ressent d'ailleurs plus rien depuis longtemps. L'ensorceleur de l'Eau n'a cure de cet élément cinglant, il le dompte comme nul autre pareil. Son œil terne ne luit plus comme autrefois, avec le temps, avec les pertes il a perdu sa sensibilité. Elle ne reviendra plus, tout comme eux, lui.

* * *

><p>Le temps se fait plus menaçant, une tempête s'annonce, l'homme de glace l'anticipe alors d'un sifflement il appelle son apprenti qui s'entraine sur le mur inébranlable du glacier. Comme lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Le petit accourt vers son maître transit de froid mais heureux, aujourd'hui il ne s'est pas évanoui, aujourd'hui il n'a pas abandonné en frappant cette paroi coupante. Le garçon se tient devant cet homme en attendant un compliment, une récompense, quelque chose.<p>

Hyõga se contente d'ébouriffer les cheveux du petit en disant.

— Bien, rentrons. C'était pas si mal.

* * *

><p>Installé près de l'âtre de la cheminée, le petit grelotte avec une couverture sur les épaules. En préparant le souper, Hyõga se remémore ses premiers pas à l'isba.<p>

Haut comme trois pommes il fut projeté dans ce monde de désolation. Il venait de tout perdre, sa mère, sa famille, son innocence, tout. Petit être perdu et sensible, bien trop sensible. En mettant la table, le nouveau maître des Glaces se sourit à lui-même. Au début ce ne fut pas aisé de s'intégrer à ce nouvel habitat et surtout aux habitants.

Isaak le mettait mal à l'aise, Camus l'impressionnait. Lui, le géant des neiges éternelles, l'incassable iceberg, son modèle, sa cause. A cette époque il voulait tellement lui ressembler. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu, avoir sa grâce et sa justesse. Sa force brute toute en retenue. Hyõga a toujours admirer son mentor d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. La compétition avec son compère exacerbait la fierté qu'il souhaitait lire dans les prunelles insondables du Verseau. Quel honneur d'être entrainé par un Saint tel que lui.

Le petit Cygne en devenir cherchait sans cesse à impressionner son maître, à tort il espérait quelques signes d'affection que jamais il n'eut.

Hyõga s'assoit à la table et se perd dans ses souvenirs.

Comme ce jour particulier où il a vu le véritable visage du chevalier d'or du Verseau. Il pensait que Camus ne se souciait pas de lui ni d'Isaak, pire, que le petit blondinet lui faisait honte de par ses lacunes. Lacunes émotionnelles évidement. Cette journée fut plus éprouvante que les autres, parce qu'elle avait pour but d'évaluer les progrès des deux élèves. Comme toujours Isaak s'en sortit haut la main, mais lui pas tellement. Hyõga doutait beaucoup de ses capacités, à la fin de l'entrainement il scrutait le visage impassible de son mentor. Quand celui-ci était satisfait, il croisait les bras et arquait juste un sourcil sans parole d'encouragement. Au contraire, quand il était déçu, son menton se relevait et ses lacs gelés prenaient des accents sombres, terriblement sombres. Alors les deux petits baissaient la tête, confus et pétris d'embarras.

Ce jour également le russe attendait un signe de la part de Camus. Rien, le néant. L'adulte le toisait de sa hauteur sans émettre quelconque son, rien ne sortait de cette bouche hermétiquement fermée. Camus était encore plus polaire que toute cette étendue blanche et Hyõga fut encore déçu. Pourtant il se rappelle y avoir mis toute sa volonté pour fissurer ce foutu mur de glace ! Ô combien d'entailles il s'y est faite ? Combien d'os brisés ? Combien de bandages furent utilisés ? Ce nombre, il ne s'en souvient plus mais de l'acharnement qu'il y incorporait si, trop même.

Pour que Camus soit fier de lui, le blondin aurait tout donné.

Pour une parole réconfortante, il aurait tout sacrifié.

Pour une accolade paternelle, il aurait vendu son âme.

Jamais le Gold ne lui fit ce cadeau.

* * *

><p>Ce jour spécial, les trois individus rentraient à l'isba, havre de tranquillité. Isaak marchait devant lui droit, Hyõga encore à la traine, tête baissée. Il faisait son possible pour retenir les larmes qui ruisselaient et gelaient sur ses joues. Avec rage il les essuyait à chaque montée de peine. Décevoir Camus une fois de plus demeurait inenvisageable. Le petit hoquetait mais l'adulte ne se retourna pas. Son collègue le disputa pour son manque de dureté.<p>

Une fois à l'intérieur, tous s'affairèrent à leurs occupations. En observant son maître, le russe n'y vit que du désintérêt. Il préparait le dîner, échangeait des paroles avec Isaak mais rien pour lui. Décidément, il serait un poids quoi qu'il fasse. Même en essayant de se surpasser, il n'égalera jamais Isaak. Statufié devant la cheminée, Hyõga fut tiré de ses tristes pensées par la voix posée du français qui l'invitait à se mettre à table. Penché sur son assiette il attendait la sentence. L'adulte avait les coudes posés sur le meuble, tête soutenue sur ses poings joints. Son air sévère s'estompa l'espace d'un instant, puis il se leva pour aller dans la partie cuisine. En revenant, il posa un alléchant gâteau au chocolat au milieu de la table. Le fumet qui s'y dégageait donnait l'eau à la bouche, la pâte fondante appelait les enfants comme une promesse de régal.

Les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, les enfants n'en revenaient pas. Dans cette contrée sauvage, la place pour les douceurs n'avait pas lieu d'être. Tout en découpant la pâtisserie, Camus servit les petits, nûment il prononça.

— Vous vous en êtes bien tirés aujourd'hui. Continuez comme ça.

Plus tard, avant d'aller se coucher, Hyõga reçut le plus beau des compliments : un geste de la part de son idole, rien que pour lui, exclusivement pour lui. Camus se posta tout près de l'enfant et ébouriffa sa tignasse platine, affectueusement. C'était peut être bien la première fois qu'il accordait un tel débordement.

— Crois en toi Hyõga sinon personne ne le fera à ta place. Si tu veux obtenir l'armure du Cygne, donnes-toi à fond pour y parvenir. Les doutes apportent du bon, ils permettent de se remettre en question et de se surpasser. Va au lit maintenant.

A cet instant précis, le vrai visage de Camus, maître des Glaces transparut. Sous cette couche de froideur extrême se cachait un intérêt réel pour les autres, une empathie masquée. Ses yeux possédaient un éclat nouveau : celui de la fierté pure. Heureux et excité, le petit s'autorisa le seul geste d'amour en se jetant sur le Verseau, entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

— Oui maître promis ! Je vous jure de tout faire pour me surpasser !

Encore une fois, une main glissa dans ses mèches couleur des blés.

* * *

><p>Le chevalier des Glaces revient de sa douce torpeur. Son élève greloteux tente de se réchauffer devant le foyer, peut être aussi essaie-t-il de se réchauffer le cœur ?<p>

Hyõga est certes dur mais sa générosité apparaît toujours. Même s'il suit les préceptes de son ancien mentor à la lettre, il n'oublie pas qu'un enfant a besoin d'une bonne image et surtout d'attention. Oui c'est cela le plus important. A son tour, il vient déposer une main dans les cheveux de son apprenti en lui apportant une tasse de chocolat chaud, petit cadeau pour une journée bien remplie.

— Bois, demain un nouvel entrainement encore plus éprouvant t'attend.

Et c'est avec toute la bienveillance du monde que le Cygne accompagne son élève dans son parcours difficile, en n'oubliant jamais dans un coin de sa tête celui qui l'a rendu plus fort.

**FIN**


End file.
